The present invention is directed to a fitting for use with pipe or conduit of flexible plastic material, of the type commonly employed in underground lawn sprinkling systems and analogous environments.
The basic objective of the invention is to provide a fitting which has improved sealing and mechanical holding characteristics, while eliminating relative movement between parts being connected during the connecting process. Most prior art devices in this field are designed with the primary attention being directed to the mechanical holding characteristics of the fitting, with the result that sealing problems frequently arise. Also, when a fitting is being connected to a pipe by a rotatable connector, the pipe will sometimes rotate causing a previously connected joint to be loosened. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a fitting of the type in which the parts are assembled onto the pipe with slip fits, and in which the improved sealing and mechanical holding properties referred to above are achieved automatically upon assembly with the pipe and hand tightening of a threaded sleeve, so that no tools are required to install the fitting.